(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combination tire cover and a carrier used for storing and transporting items therein and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an article carrier attached to a spare tire cover wherein the spare tire cover is received on a vehicle spare tire and secured thereto.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore there have been a variety of vehicle tire covers and spare tire covers as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,461,021 to Bate; U.S. Pat. No. 1,696,009 to McCormick; U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,169 to Magnuson et al; and U.S. Pat. No. D179,516 to Kanneyer. Also a number of protective wheel covers, tire holders, and spare tire cover attachments have been patented and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,519 to Burrows; U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,360 to Nichols; U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,963 to Luczynski; and U.S. Pat. No. D294,246 to Patrick III. Further there have been carriers for holding a spare gasoline tank on a vehicle spare tire as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,421,050 to Washington; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,343 to Lords et al. None of the above mentioned patents disclose the unique features and structure of the subject combination tire cover and article carrier as described herein for storing and transporting a variety of items used in camping, skiing, and other outdoor and off-highway activities.